


Insult to injury

by statuscrows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Chrollo makes the best of the time he has.





	Insult to injury

Chrollo is kissing him, that's all that matters.

He isn't sure why Chrollo has one hand fisted into his jacket or why the hand on the back of his head is so firm and intent on keeping him in place, but it feels wonderful all the same. Chrollo feels wonderful. The wall at his back feels wonderful. Having the full attention of the man he loves and knowing that he's desired by him is more than he could ever ask for.

His body feels so loose and warm, like he's sinking into a bath. All the tension in him is long forgotten. Muscles that feel like they haven't relaxed in years finally relax and he nearly goes limp in Chrollo's arms, sagging against his chest.

Chrollo starts to pull away, trying to end the kiss but Kurapika chases his lips. He doesn't want to lose Chrollo's touch. He doesn't want to be separated from him.

"We're done," Chrollo says. Before he can continue Kurapika kisses him again, leaning up to close the gap between them. Chrollo places a film hand on his shoulder and shoves him away.

Kurapika's head spins. "But. Chrollo, please—"

"Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, if you don't mind."

Chrollo's words sting, literally send an ache through his body. He lets go and tries to keep silent.

"Better." Kurapika smiles, heartened by the praise. "I won't mind listening to you beg later, I promise."

Kurapika nods eagerly but says nothing. His hands feel empty now that he's not touching Chrollo but he won’t disobey and kiss again, no matter how badly he wants to.

Realizing that he's being stared at, Kurapika's face starts to heat up. Chrollo is watching him, searching him for something Kurapika can't even imagine. As badly as he wants to touch the other man he also wants to stand still, letting Chrollo stare at him forever.

With a disinterested hum Chrollo raises a hand to gently brush his knuckles along Kurapika's cheek. The place where Chrollo touches his skin buzzes with warmth. It feels as though all of the air is being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Not a bad nen ability," Chrollo says to himself. He takes Kurapika's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turns his head left, and then right like he's appraising a show horse. Kurapika holds his gaze silently.

The air in the room feels cold as Chrollo turns away but he doesn't go far; only settling himself down on the couch. Kurapika follows and stands in front of him, waiting for Chrollo to tell him what to do.

"You caught me off-guard," Chrollo says. "Showing up here like that. Not particularly honorable to try and kill a man in his sleep, you know."

He can't remember what Chrollo is referring too but the chiding tone of his voice fills him with a vague sense of shame for having disappointed him. Chrollo is keeping his hands to himself, one on the arm of the couch and the other in his lap like he has no intention of touching Kurapika again. Even when he's being withholding he's still mesmerizing.

"I wonder what'll happen if I just keep on kissing you?" Chrollo says. Kurapika perks up. Does Chrollo still want him? "Will the hours add up or does only the first kiss work? Do I need to wait until you come back to your senses before I do that again?"

He wants to ask Chrollo to kiss him again but he still hasn’t been given permission to talk.

Chrollo checks his phone. "2:45. Guess we'll just have to see what happens in three hours, won't we?"

Kurapika's nearly shaking with the desire to touch him again. Something about his expression makes Chrollo smile.

"Get on your knees."

He drops instantly, sitting himself down between Chrollo's spread thighs with a sigh of relief. Chrollo drops a hand on his head and Kurapika nearly purrs.

"This is going to be very embarrassing for you in a few hours," Chrollo says gently. "I'm looking forward to that. Are you? You can answer me."

"Yes Chrollo, please." Kurapika closes his eyes as Chrollo pushes his bangs out of his face.

"You're not really listening to me are you?" He pulls his hand away and Kurapika gives off a needy whine. "Three hours...what should I do with you?

"Anything. Everything. Please."

"Alright Kurapika, I've got a question for you. As of right now, how do you feel about me?"

"I-I _love_ you," Kurapika says instantly. What a confusing question. What other answer could there be? "I want to serve you and make you happy. I want to be in your presence for the rest of my life and make you feel good."

"Is that so?" Chrollo sounds pleased.

"Yes, of course," Kurapia says. He's smiling so much that the muscles in his face hurt.

"And how did you feel about me two minutes ago?"

Kurapika blinks. "What?"

"Before I kissed you," Chrollo clarifies. "Did you still love me? Did you still want to serve me and make me happy?"

A headache forms in the back of his head, pounding loudly through his thoughts. Something is wrong. Is it a trick question? "That wasn't...I must have..."

"You must've what?" Chrollo's smile is beautiful—all of Chrollo is beautiful—but his happiness isn't bringing Kurapika the simple, uncomplicated, elation that's it’s supposed to bring him. It frightens him.

Kurapika's body feels heavy. He's nauseous and so overwhelmed with joy that it feels as though it's spilling through every cell in his body, filling him with nothing but the desire to be near Chrollo and take whatever the man gives him. This can't be new, there's no way he could've ever looked at Chrollo and not wanted him.

Only he didn't a few minutes earlier.

All of a sudden he wants to pull away, needs to breathe and figure out what's happening, but Chrollo is stroking his hair now and he can't bring himself to give that up. When he's being touched like this it doesn't matter if he hasn't always wanted this. If once he didn't love Chrollo at all.

"Oh," Kurapika says. Goosebumps spread over his skin. He didn't love Chrollo. These weren't his feelings, these weren't his thoughts.

"What is it?" Chrollo asks. His voice feels like a caress. No. That wasn't right. He didn't like Chrollo's voice.

"I didn't used to love you." Kurapika shakes his head. Nothing happens. The fog doesn't clear. "I wasn't...I hated you. You killed my family, I _hate_ you."

Kurapika's vision goes red. His entire body hurts, feels like it's burning as Kurapika's thoughts start to fall into place. He can't stop smiling, can't help the manufactured joy shoving itself through his veins. He loves Chrollo, admires him, is dizzy off his desire for him. Only he doesn't. 

Chrollo perks up when he catches sight of Kurapika's eyes.

He's still leaning into Chrollo's touch. He's still so happy. But now he knows it isn't his fault. "What the hell did you do to me, you monster?"

Chrollo lets him go, hanging his head. It takes a moment for him to realize that the man is laughing. The anger that he wants to feel at that doesn't come. The sound of Chrollo's laughter makes him flush. "180-Minute Love Slave. You've seen this nen in action before. Cute, right?"

Every semi-lucid moment feels although his skin is boiling. "You son of a bitch."

Chrollo tugs at his arm but because Kurapika was told not to touch him he braces himself on the back of the couch. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Chrollo says, touching his cheeks.

Nothing in his life has ever felt as good as being cradled in Chrollo's hands. "God, I hate you."

"Believe me, the feeling is more than mutual. Take off your clothes and then get back on your knees."

His suit jacket comes off before he's even had the chance to process Chrollo's order and is carelessly tossed aside. For all that he tries to get himself to stop, to not listen to the orders he's been given, he can't so much as slow down. The rest of his clothes follow the same path, piled in a heap on the floor of Chrollo's room. When he's done he sits back between Chrollo's legs, back straight and stark naked.

"You should see your face right now. In fact, say "cheese" Kurapika."

Kurapika beams, wondering if the raw shame will kill him. "Cheese!"

"Perfect." Chrollo turns his phone to show Kurapika the picture he's taken. Kurapika's eyes are bright red and he hasn't seen his face make an expression so happy in years. "I'll take some more later and send them to you. Would you like that Kurapika?"

 _No_ , he thinks. He doesn't hesitate in his response. "Yes please."

"Good, I thought you would." Chrollo shows him that he's set the image as his background and then puts his phone away. "How much sexual experience do you have?"

To his horror a subtle heat fills his body at the question. Several lies pop into his head but they never make it out of his mouth. Happiness and arousal smother down his growing fear. This is significantly worse than when he had no idea what was going on.

"None," he confesses.

"That's very unfortunate for you. Would you like to be fucked by the person who killed your family?"

Kurapika feels as though he may vomit.

An answer forms before he has time to think and he bites down on his tongue to keep it at bay. The headache he'd first felt earlier is so sharp that his vision is going dark, but better he pass out than say what he wants to say.

"Answer me," Chrollo says. "Do you want me to—"

The fight ends quickly. "Yes! Fuck me Chrollo, please. Whatever you want!"

Kurapika covers his mouth with both hands but it's much too late. He can never unsay that. The pain of his headache eases suddenly with the admission.

Chrollo pats his head like he's a well-behaved dog. "Really? What if I decided I'd much rather just gut you right here?"

Kurapika's hands fall to his sides. "Do it, I'm yours."

"And you'd like it?"

"...I'd like it."

Chrollo's touch strays lower and he brings a hand around Kurapika's throat. Kurapika shudders but his body refuses to move. He doesn't think there's supposed to be anything erotic about the action, threatening maybe, but between his legs his cock fills with blood. He tells himself that he should at least try to cover himself but he can't. He wants Chrollo to see him.

"You're almost cute sometimes," Chrollo says, eyes on his slight arousal. "I'm not going to kill you but I'd like you to remember when I'm done with you that I could've done it at any point, and that you would've begged me for it."

Kurapika lets out a small gasp as he's released.

"Touch me."

A fresh wave of happiness follows Chrollo's words and he pulls him free from his boxers eagerly, glad to finally be allowed to touch him again. Chrollo isn’t particularly aroused yet and Kurapika looks deliberately back up at him. Waiting for his next order.

"If I asked you to suck my cock would you have much of a frame of reference for that? Or are we starting from square one?"

Kurapika shakes his head. "I don't watch pornography but I get the idea. I can do if you'll let me try."

"How could I refuse such a polite offer? Stroke me."

His hands obey, fumbling with his cock in a way that he hopes feels good. The position he's in, on his knees between Chrollo's legs, all of this, everything, is humiliating. He doesn't know if he's going to be able to do anything but choke on him. 

Thinking about how embarrassing everything is, how much he hates Chrollo and doesn't want this, does him no good. He's seen Baise's power at work and doubts he can fight it off when all he can feel is a desire to be Chrollo's slave.

Chrollo leans on his arm, watching him work. He seems unimpressed to see himself harden in Kurapika's hand. "Think about what feels good when you touch yourself, and do that.”

“I don’t frequently touch myself,” Kurapika mumbles. He changes up his grip anyway.

“I’m not very surprised to hear that. How old are you supposed to be anyway?”

“I’m—“

“Don’t bother answering, I was just thinking aloud. I don’t particularly care.” He sits forward and tilts Kurapika’s face up towards him. “That’s enough. Use your mouth."

Kurapika swallows. There's a high pitched noise ringing through his head and his mouth is watering at the prospect of tasting Chrollo.

Loathe as he is to admit it, losing to Chrollo's nen feels good.

Chrollo’s large against his lips but the hand on the back of his head draws him closer and Chrollo's cock slips into his mouth. He tries to open his mouth and let Chrollo in deeper but his cock brushes the roof of his mouth almost instantly and makes him feel as though he's chocking.

He loves it. He shouldn't, but he does.

From the way he's getting harder in Kurapika's mouth he must be doing something right. He tries to make his mouth relax as he sucks at him but his jaw aches already. When it doesn’t seem as though Kurapika can go much further, Chrollo presses down on his head. Kurapika breathes, trying to keep himself from gagging. He certainly hopes it feels good for him but he has no idea what he's doing.

"Eyes on me," Chrollo says. It isn't comfortable but he looks up as much as he can, keeping Chrollo in his mouth. He's breathing heavily through his nose, eyes still red. Chrollo's cock twitches on his tongue.

"It's a good thing you're beautiful because you're awful at this."

The praise is backhanded but it makes his chest feel warm all the same. There's a soft hand in his hair touching him with what felt like adoration, even if he knows it probably isn't.

Chrollo guides him as he bobs his head, urging his mouth further down. It's a foreign sensation and it’s increasingly messy as they go. Despite that he’s still getting hard from sucking Chrollo.

"Do you like this?" Chrollo asks, voice perfectly even.

Kurapika moans around him, hating himself for it. He's frustrated that he's getting so little of Chrollo into his mouth but it still feels good. He even tastes good.

Chrollo gives his hair a firm tug to lift him off. Kurapika sighs as Chrollo's cock slips wet out of his mouth, worried that he's let him down.

"It's pretty obvious you won't be getting me off like that." Disappointment fills him. "Don't pout. I'm still going to fuck you."

Kurapika feels his face spread into a grin again. Chrollo takes another picture of him, lips red and hair tangled.

 

 

There are two things that he's learned about Baise's nen ability.

The first is that he can resist it, to a degree. Not enough to move in a way that Chrollo doesn't want, but enough to understand what's happening to him, and why he doesn't want it happen. It hurts to stay level headed, hurts more than anything he's ever experienced, and it takes the same level of concentration that it once took him to summon his chains—only it does nothing.

The second is that not resisting, letting Chrollo's stolen nen warp his thoughts, brings him to the point of mind-numbing rapture every time Chrollo touches him.

There's no embarrassment like this when he's on his knees on Chrollo's bed, naked and exposing himself. He feels shameless and euphoric when he finally has Chrollo's hand on him.

"It’s hard to believe you’re the person who killed Uvogin and locked my nen away right now," Chrollo says, scissoring two fingers into his ass. Every movement stings and makes wanton sounds spill from his lips. He isn't being particularly gentle. “This is a very good look for you.”

"Thank you Chrollo," he mumbles.

Chrollo chuckles. "You're very welcome. Hands on your ass. Spread yourself."

Kurapika leans forward with his ass up, his face buried in the pillows as he uses his hands to spread himself. His fully hard now and his cock hangs down, begging for his attention.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurapika imagines turning over, catching Chrollo off guard and wrapping him up in chains tight enough to break his bones. But that thought is quiet compared to the chorus of need that fills him in Chrollo's presence.

Chrollo shifts on the bed and the flash of his phone's camera goes off. "I'd tell you to try to relax but I haven't really stretched you out enough, so this'll hurt no matter what."

"It's okay, I want you to hurt me Chrollo."

"Then you're in luck because we want the same thing." Chrollo lays a hand along his lower back and drives his cock into Kurapika's ass.

The pillows beneath him muffle his cry. Kurapika knows it hurts but the nen in his head makes that pain so good. The less present he is mentally the better it is.

Chrollo doesn’t ease him into it. The slap of Chrollo's skin against his own is loud because of the force of his thrusts and forces a low wail out of Kurapika's throat. His arms drop and he tries to hold steady for Chrollo to fuck him. His entire body shakes with the strain of to many sensations hitting him at once. It’s too fast and it’s too much.

"How is it Kurapika?"

Kurapika whines. "G-good. It feels so good. I love it. Please, more."

He shudders as Chrollo strokes a hand up his spine before pressing his weight down between Kurapika's shoulder blades. It hurts. Kurapika has to turn his face to be able to breathe at all. "Is your desire for me to hurt you because of the nen or is that all you?"

He tries to respond but Chrollo snaps his hips forward into him. He gasps and tries to push his hips back to meet Chrollo's.

“Well?”

“I-I don’t know,” Kurapika manages to say. “I can’t tell.”

“Have you thought about this before?”

“No,” Kurapika says loudly. The lie hurts more than Chrollo fucking him. “Yes…I did. Once.”

“Only the one time?”

“It was disgusting. I wouldn’t let myself think about that.”

Chrollo responds with another hard thrust and Kurapika cries out. “You don’t think it’s disgusting right now, do you?”

“No Chrollo,” he moans. “I love it. I love your cock.”

Chrollo laughs. "Keep talking."

"I was made for you," Kurapika pants. Chrollo rewards him by picking up his pace. "I want to be yours forever. I will kill you for this _ah_! I want to be your toy."

With his reason leaving him again Kurapika abandons himself to it. To the wet sounds of their fucking. It's like he's watching himself from the outside meeting Chrollo's every thrust, listening to himself moan out a nearly incomprehensible symphony of _yes, you feel so good, fuck me more, I love you._

His ass hurts but he doesn't want it to stop. It feels amazing to let himself go and have Chrollo use his body. He wishes Chrollo had undressed so he could feel the man's skin on his.

He's so hard from it all. Nearly blind with his lust he reaches down and grabs his cock.

"Are you touching yourself?" Chrollo asks, slowing down.

Kurapika groans his confirmation. "Can I Chrollo? Please?"

Chrollo touches his face, softly compared to the way he's been fucking him. Kurapika looks up at him, meets his eyes. Chrollo is braced over him, hair messy. Kurapikas eyes are still red. Maybe that's what he's done to inspire Chrollo's happiness.

"Go ahead," he says. "Have fun."

Kurapika does. He lets himself enjoy the feeling of Chrollo filling him up and strokes himself. It only takes several pumps before he's coming, seeing stars and crying out so loudly that he's probably woken up half the building. He didn't think an orgasm could be that good.

As he's coming down Chrollo makes a quiet sound that he vaguely registers as pleasure. His knees feel weak but he tries to keep himself up despite his desire to just collapse onto the bed in a heap. He clenches down again on his cock.

The noise Chrollo makes when he comes is beautiful. He's beautiful. Kurapika's so happy to have been able to do this for him.

It stings when Chrollo pulls out and Kurapika's knees finally give out. He topples over onto his side, feeling Chrollo's come leaking out of him. His limbs are loose and heavy and he's beyond comfortable on Chrollo's bed.

"Not bad," Chrollo says. Kurapika's too tired to lift his head but he manages a weak smile. Chrollo sits back on the bed, holding up his phone. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," he mumbles into the pillow. Chrollo's smile is so captivating. "Chrollo, can I kiss you again?"

Chrollo lifts one of his legs, spreading him open and rolling him onto his back. "No you may not." He takes another picture.

"I love you."

Chrollo slaps his thigh. "Focus Kurapika, we aren't done yet."

"We aren't?" he asks, hopefully. "Do you want to do it again?"

"No. We've still got plenty of time. How would you like a memento to remember today?"

A sense of unease builds for a moment before vanishing. He nods.

"That's good. Get dressed and come with me."

 

 

If being put under Chrollo's spell was like sinking into a warm bath the ending of it is like being thrown into frigid water. All at once his senses come sharply back into focus and he gasps as the euphoria leaks from his body to be replaced by aches and cold reality.

Chrollo's last order to him had been to stand perfectly still and wait for the last fifteen minutes of the nen to end, so he'd stood out in the street watching Chrollo walk away from him, completely unable to do anything.

Kurapika pats himself down, remembering what Chrollo had done once they'd left his room. The street is mostly empty but he ducks into an empty alley. Walking hurts but he ignores that pain. With shaking hands he undoes his pants and lifts them.

The sex had been painful and humiliating, but even so he’d been convinced that he could handle whatever Chrollo threw at him. His body would heal and the humiliation would melt into his rage.

But the tattoo on his right thigh—that wasn’t something he could shake off.

Kurapika stares down at it, hoping that it’ll vanish or that he’ll wake up to find that the entire encounter was just a dream, but it doesn’t happen. The spider tattoo and the number 11 stay right where Machi had put them.

 _“It’s Uvogin’s number_ ,” Chrollo had explained, stoking a hand down the tender skin. “ _It seems only fair since it was you that killed him_.”

Slowly, Kurapika pulls his pants back up, buttoning them and redoing his belt. He straightens out his clothes and his hair. He inhales and then exhales once, and then twice more. The alley is silent.

The wall behind Kurapika crumbles as he puts his fist through it. Several alarms go off as debris shatters through windows and dents cars. Kurapika screams wordlessly, one hand clutching the fabric over his thigh.

In his pocket his phone vibrates.

He doesn't need to recognize the number to know who it is. True to his word Chrollo has sent the pictures that he took over the course of the night. The most recent picture is from only 20 minutes earlier and shows the two of smiling, Chrollo with an arm around his shoulder, and the fresh tattoo on his thigh.

His phone vibrates again.

_This has been fun._

_I'll come visit you again some other time. Look forward to it._

With a snap the phone shatters. Kurapika abandons it in the alley and remembers the fantasy he'd had of breaking Chrollo's body with his chain. He tells himself that he no longer needs to hunt his enemy down, and that arrogance and sadism will bring the man back to him.

The thought brings him a brief fleeting joy. But after the past several hours it isn't quite comparable.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://statuscrows.tumblr.com)
> 
> also look at the [beautiful things](https://cainxicarus.tumblr.com/post/170745136381/i-got-a-little-emotional-about-insult-to-injury) that cainxicarus drew!


End file.
